Karena Umur Hanya Sebuah Angka
by Natsume Midorikawa
Summary: Nilai jeblok membuat Naruto kena ceramah panjang dari wali kelas. Orang tuanya pun mengadu pada sahabat tersayang, dan akhirnya mendapat seorang guru privat. Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari sahabat orang tuanya, lebih muda 4 tahun darinya dan parahnya-suka pada si Namikaze tunggal. SasuNaru, AU, DLDR, BL, YAOI, LEMON.


_**Karena Umur Hanya Sebuah Angka**_

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Warning : OOC, miss typo, abal, gaje, YAOI, BL, LEMON, alur kecepetan

Summary : Nilai jeblok setiap ujian membuat seorang siswa—Naruto Namikaze harus menerima teguran habis-habisan dari wali kelas tercinta, Iruka-sensei. "Pokoknya, kalau ia tidak lulus ujian bulan depan, Naruto akan tinggal kelas!". Ancaman Iruka-sensei membuat kedua orang tua Naruto mencari guru berbakat yang bisa membantu anak semata wayang mereka dalam belajar. Siapa sangka, guru les Naruto—seorang siswa yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, dan parahnya lagi, jatuh hati pada si Namikaze tunggal.

A/N : Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, saya pinjem inti ceritanya aja. Dengan perubahan disana-disini. Enjoy minna!

* * *

Semua itu berawal dari nilai-nilai ujian Naruto dalam pelajaran fisika dan matematika. 0. Nol. Digit yang tak ada nilainya. Selalu saja tertulis di kertas ujian sebagai nilai yang diberikan atas hasil usahanya memeras otak selama 2 jam penuh. Kesal? Bukan main!

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi Iruka-sensei—sang wali kelas, yang selalu saja mengeluhkan nilai ujiannya tersebut. Naruto selalu menjawab, "Aku sudah berusaha!". Dan memang nyatanya begitu! Tapi Iruka selalu membantah, "Usaha apanya? Apa mendapat nilai 0 dalam ujian adalah usaha? Jangan main-main Naruto, kau sudah kelas 3!".

Saat itu, Naruto benar-benar frustasi dan diambang gerbang depresi. Selain stress karena belajar dan ceramahan Iruka-sensei, juga ceramahan orang tua mengenai masa depannya.

 _Aku mengerti! Aku tahu aku harus mengejar masa depanku! Aku sudah berusaha, tapi entah mengapa saat ujian selalu saja lupa!_ Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Parahnya lagi, Iruka sampai tega menceramahi orang tua Naruto agar memberikan bimbingan khusus pada Naruto. Karena setelah Iruka memberikan pelajaran khusus diluar jam sekolah, Naruto bukan mengerti namun selalu tertidur saat ia menjelaskan. Frustasi jugalah ia!

Akhirnya, dengan sepenuh hati dan demi masa depan anak semata wayang, Kushina dan Minato akhirnya mengadu pada sahabat mereka, Mikoto dan Fugaku dari keluarga Uchiha. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun mengajarkan Naruto-chan?" tawar Mikoto saat rapat 4 orang di kediaman Uchiha.

Kushina sedikit kaget, "Eh… tapi, bukankah Sasuke-kun masih kelas 2 SMP? Mengapa tidak Itachi-kun saja?" Kushina bertanya bingung. Mikoto mengulas senyum manis. "Itachi-kun sedang kuliah di luar negeri. Aku yakin, Sasuke-kun bisa membantu Naruto-chan!" ujar Mikoto meyakinkan sahabat karibnya itu.

Kushina melirik Minato meminta pertimbangan. "Ano… Mikoto-san, tapi apakah Sasuke-kun bisa mengajari anak-ku? Aku sudah memberitahu soal nilainya kan?" tanya Minato malu-malu. Fugaku akhirnya angkat bicara. "Minato, jangan anggap enteng Sasuke,". Minato akhirnya menatap Fugaku minta penjelasan. "Dia punya cara sendiri," jawab Fugaku kemudian menyeruput teh.

"Apa… aku perlu bicara dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina. Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak, kami yang akan bicara padanya. Ia pasti akan menerimanya," jawab Mikoto sangat yakin. "Ano… bagaimana cara kami membayar ini semua? Ini sangat merepotkan kalian, maaf ya," Minato berkata sambil nyengir malu.

Mikoto membalas, "Ah, Minato-san tidak perlu membayar apa-apa, dan ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Eum, tapi sebagai gantinya…" Mikoto melirik Fugaku, seolah menyuruh melanjutkan. Fugaku menghela nafas. "Miko, kau saja,". Fugaku menolak. Mikoto tersenyum lalu menjelaskan sesuatu. Kushina dan Minato terkejut, namun akhirnya, negosiasi mencapai kata setuju.

* * *

Yap, kira-kira begitulah awal mula Sasuke menjadi _tutor_ privat untuk Naruto. Dan benar kata Fugaku, Sasuke punya cara sendiri untuk mengajari Naruto.

"Sasuke, ini sudah. Coba periksa!" Naruto menyerahkan kertas latihan yang dibuat Sasuke. Sasuke—bocah kelas 2 SMP yang menjadi pengajar Naruto—kelas 3 SMA.

Saat pertama kali bertemu—sekitar seminggu lalu, ia kaget melihat Sasuke ada di rumahnya. Terakhir bertemu, sepertinya saat Naruto masih kelas 4 SD—dan itu berarti Sasuke masih TK. Ia sudah tahu sejak jaman Majapahit kalau Sasuke itu kelewat cerdas dengan IQ mendekati angka 200. Dan tidak usah ditanya lagi soal penampilan, super sekali!

Awalnya ia gengsi setengah hidup karena diajar murid kelas 2 SMP. Oi, dia kelas 3 SMA dan digurui oleh bocah kelas 2 SMP? Rasa malunya kemana? Tapi berkat paksaan sang ibu tercinta dan katanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancaman tinggal kelas, terpaksa Naruto menerimanya bulat-bulat.

"Kali ini, apa taruhannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengoreksi pekerjaan Naruto. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ya, metode belajar buatan Sasuke lumayan menarik. Selesai mengerjakan, mereka akan taruhan. Kalau Naruto menjawab soal-soal dengan benar (semuanya), Naruto menang taruhan. Tapi kalau salah bahkan satu nomor, Sasuke yang menang. Sedikit tidak adil, namun cukup memotivasi Naruto.

"Hmm, onigiri itu! Kalau aku menang, aku makan semuanya dan kau pulang tanpa makan malam," jabar Naruto dengan nada jahat. "Kalau kau kalah, aku yang makan semuanya," balas Sasuke tenang. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto tidak pernah menang.

"Salah semua, Dobe," ujar Sasuke, menunjukkan hasil latihan yang penuh dengan koreksi itu. Naruto terbelalak. "Kau ini mengoreksinya benar tidak sih?!" keluh Naruto frustasi. Jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya merekayasa agar ia dapat makan malam gratis.

Apa dia sebegitu bodoh hingga tak pernah menang dari Sasuke? Dan hari ini, ia melewatkan _onigiri_ buatan mama tercinta. Sasuke melahap satu onigiri buatan Kushina. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah—menahan lapar.

"Uhh~ Sasuke, biarkan aku makan satu! Aku belum makan malam tau!" keluh Naruto memohon. Sungguh, ia belum makan malam! Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia malah memberikan kertas latihan lagi pada Naruto. "Kerjakan," perintahnya. Naruto mendengus. "Kau pelit sekali! Kejam!" serunya, menolak untuk mengerjakan.

"Diamlah Dobe. Kerjakan," lagi, ia memerintah dengan nada mutlak. Naruto mendidih. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dobe' dasar TEME MENYEBALKAN!" meluaplah emosi Naruto yang ia pendam sedari tadi. Tapi, Sasuke tetap menanggapi dengan tenang, "Tentu saja kau yang bodoh, siapa lagi?" balasnya nyolot. Naruto sudah mengumpat dalam hati karena kesal. "Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang bodoh, dasar TEME!" Naruto marah-marah.

Masih dengan gerakan santai, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mengira-ngira apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. "Kerjakan, dobe. Kalau salah lagi, kau akan ku hukum dengan ciuman," ancamnya serius. Mata _onyx_ yang tajam bagai elang dan setenang langit malam menatap mata biru langit tanpa awan milik Naruto. Tentu saja, pipi Naruto mendadak panas mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang di luar konteks.

Segera, ia menepis tubuh Sasuke dan berkata, "A-Apa-apaan sih! Dasar teme! Kau harusnya lebih sopan padaku! Aku lebih tua darimu! Kau itu masih SMP dasar TEME!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Ia ngos-ngosan mengucapkannya, karena jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak normal. Lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke masih berada di samping Naruto, meraih dagu si pirang dan membuat Naruto menatapnya lagi. "Tapi, siapa yang diajari oleh anak SMP itu? Bukankah pengajar harus dihormati?" ucapan Sasuke dan seringai menyebalkan itu sontak menusuk telak protes Naruto barusan. Sumpah, Naruto ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup dari pada diajar oleh Sasuke yang hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin bodoh saja!

Akhirnya, Naruto mengerjakan latihan dari Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia serius. Dan hasilnya, masih salah semua. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dengar dobe. Kau benar-benar harus dihukum," ujar Sasuke. Ia mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto tentu saja kalang kabut. "Tidak!". Pipinya memerah malu dan secara refleks ia menutup bibirnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak melihat Naruto memejamkan mata dan menutup bibir dengan telapak tangan.

CUP. Dikecupnya tangan coklat karamel milik Naruto. Sontak, Naruto membuka mata karena kaget. Lagi, Sasuke mengecupnya. Naruto menutup mata lagi karena malu. Pipinya sudah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga.

Setelah mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di tangan, Sasuke menyudahi acara tersebut. Naruto membuka mata dan memandangi Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke membereskan kertas-kertas latihan yang berserakan di meja. "Suatu saat, aku akan menyingkirkan tangan dari depan bibirmu. Siap-siap saja ya, senpai," ujar Sasuke penuh misteri, bonus seringai terpatri rapi di mulut. Jam mengajar telah usai, ia melenggang keluar dan pulang.

Naruto membuka tangan yang menyumbat bibir. Wajahnya panas bak kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu sekali pake banget! _Sasuke menciumku… Sasuke menciumku… Sasuke menciumku… Kenapa ia melakukannya, sialan!_ Naruto berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang menjadi sasaran Sasuke tadi.

Didekapnya tangan tersebut sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke—kalau menciumnya langsung tanpa perantara tangan. _Pasti sangat menyenangkan… HEI BODOH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!_ Naruto kembali berteriak dalam hati. "AAARRRGGHH MENYEBALKAN!" malam itu, Namikaze tunggal berteriak kencang setelah Sasuke pergi 5 menit yang lalu.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, kurang lebih sama. Sekarang, Sasuke mengancam akan memberikan ciuman kalau Naruto salah dalam menjawab soal. Dan sialnya, ia selalu salah. Sasuke selalu memberikan ciuman di tempat yang sama, tangan kanan Naruto. Ia belum bisa menyingkirkan tangan itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, Naruto juga ingin tahu—tapi ia terlalu takut kalau mengetahuinya—serba salah memang.

Suatu ketika saat Naruto tengah berjalan pulang ke rumah, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa teman seangkatan dari sekolahnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko. Menyapa Naruto dan—mengejeknya.

"Naruto-kun pasti tidak sempat main seperti kami. Sibuk belajar bukan?" sindir salah satunya—seorang gadis berperawakan manis namun menyebalkan. "Hm, belajar? Mau sekeras apapun dia belajar, lihat saja nilainya selalu paling bawah," timpal seorang pemuda yang lain. "Naruto memang sudah bodoh dari lahir," sahut yang lainnya.

Kepala Naruto mendidih mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin meninju semuanya termasuk gadis itu. Saat hendak melayangkan jotosan pertama, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Naruto menoleh pada si pelaku pencegahan. _Hu-huh? Sa-Sasuke?!_ Pekiknya dalam hati. Naruto pikir kenapa Sasuke ada di sini. Baru saja ia ingat kalau sekolah Sasuke dan sekolahnya berdekatan.

"Justru yang bodoh adalah kalian," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menusuk pada tiga orang yang telah mengejek Naruto. Semua hening, hanya Sasuke yang bicara. "Untuk apa kalian membuang waktu mengeluarkan kalimat yang bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah?" lagi, Sasuke memakai nada tajam dan angkuh serta tatapan sedingin es pada ketiganya. "Sangat tidak berguna. Kita pergi, Naruto," Sasuke menyudahi percakapan itu dan menyeret Naruto cepat-cepat.

Ketiga orang tadi masih berusaha mengambil nafas ketika keduanya telah menghilang di belokan pertama. "Hih! Siapa yang tadi memarahi kita? Menyeramkan sekali!" ujar si gadis sambil mengelus dada. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau dilihat dari seragamnya sih SMP!" sahut yang satunya. "Kau yakin? Tapi yang pasti, ia sangat menyeramkan!". Dan, mereka pun kapok untuk mengejek Naruto yang (kata mereka) bodoh.

Sementara Naruto kewalahan mengikuti Sasuke yang menyeretnya setengah berlari. "Sa-Sasuke! Hoi, Sasuke! Pelan-pelan!" keluh Naruto yang tidak bisa mengimbangi Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak mau mendengarkan. "HOI! TANGANKU SAKIT! LEPAS!" Naruto dengan segenap tenaga tersisa menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangannya erat sampai memerah.

Keduanya berhenti. Sasuke masih menatap ke depan, mengambil nafas. Naruto juga sama. "Ada apa dengamu? Kau marah?" tanya Naruto dengan bego-nya. Sasuke berbalik, ia memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal. "Tentu saja aku marah kalau kau dikatai bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana?!" semprot Sasuke. Tanda tanya malah melayang di kepala Naruto. _Hah? Aku yang diejek kenapa dia yang marah? Aneh_. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto barusan, Sasuke langsung berkata lagi, "HUH KAU MEMANG BODOH!". Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah Naruto—masih dengan kebingungan melanda kepala si pirang.

Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, Sasuke memberikan soal latihan pada Naruto dan Naruto harus mengerjakan dengan benar. Ujian tinggal seminggu, Naruto sangatlah berdebar. Yap, untuk beberapa hari ini ia harus semangat!

Sasuke kembali mengoreksi pekerjaan Naruto. Ada peningkatan sedikit, namun tetap masih ada yang salah. "Kau ini bagaimana, rumusnya benar tapi hasilnya salah," koreksi Sasuke. Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Kau harus dihukum lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di bibir. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto mundur, menjauh dari Sasuke. "O-Oi! Jangan mendekat kau!" ia berusaha mencegah Sasuke untuk mencium dirinya. Sasuke berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya kuat.

Naruto terpojok akibat kasurnya. Sementara Sasuke makin mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. Kalau sudah begini, _selamat tinggal ciuman pertama!_

"Kenapa kau memerah begitu, dasar bodoh," dan Sasuke masih sempat menggodanya. Naruto yang sudah memejamkan mata erat dan pasrah kemudian terbelalak kaget. _Eh, tidak jadi?_ Batinnya bingung. Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, namun tidak mengubah posisi. "Sebaiknya kau tidur dobe. Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah malam," entah ada angin apa Sasuke bicara begitu. Sangat tidak biasa.

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras, dan anehnya perasaan kecewa melandanya. Perasaan kecewa karena tidak dicium. Ia memasang wajah memerah yang murung dan menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan. _Kenapa aku kecewa karena batal dicium? Dasar Naruto bodoh!_ Ia mengatai diri sendiri. Sasuke tentu saja paham makna dari mimik wajah yang Naruto tunjukkan. Dan itu membuat kinerja otaknya melambat, namun motoriknya bekerja lebih cepat.

CUP. Dikecupnya pelan pipi dan kening Naruto masing-masing satu kali. Naruto kaget, menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban. Sasuke bangkit, membereskan peralatannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya Sasuke baru yakin kalau si pirang mulai 'kepincut' juga pada dirinya.

Sementara dilain pihak, Naruto masih abu-abu mengenai perasaannya pada Sasuke. _Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Dan apa lagi yang ia lakukan tadi?! Dasar tidak sopan!_ Naruto membatin nelangsa, terpuruk dengan keadaannya yang terlihat begitu bodoh dihadapan bocah SMP itu.

* * *

Tepat sehari sebelum ujian, Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan semangat. Entah mengapa, peristiwa pengecupan pipi dan kening ia lupakan sejenak, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak begitu canggung setelahnya.

Saat sampai di rumah, ia melihat sepatu Sasuke sudah tersusun rapi di teras. Lalu ia hendak menghampiri Sasuke di kamar, ternyata ia sedang berbincang dengan ibu tercinta.

Ingin ia menyapa keduanya namun ia lebih memilih menguping saja. Tidak enak menginterupsi, rasanya.

' _Terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Bibi sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Mengurus Naruto pasti sangat menyusahkan ya?' tanya Kushina dengan senyum tidak enak._

 _Bisa dilihat kalau Sasuke juga tersenyum sambil menjawab, 'Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan,' jawabnya._

 _Kushina kemudian menyerahkan amplop yang Naruto duga berisi upah mengajarinya._

' _Naruto pasti berhasil kan?' tanya Kushina lagi. Sasuke tersenyum. 'Tentu saja. Kalau aku guru lesnya, Naruto pasti lulus dengan nilai sempurna,' jawab bocah SMP itu dengan percaya diri tinggi._

Naruto menyudahi kegiatan mengupingnya. Ia seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang amat penting. Semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya—bertaruh makanan hingga hukuman ciuman, bukanlah sesuatu yang didasarkan atas rasa suka apalagi cinta. Semua dilakukan Sasuke hanya karena, ia adalah _tutor_ -nya. Sasuke hanyalah guru lesnya. Semua itu Sasuke lakukan supaya Naruto belajar, meninggalkan yang namanya kemalasan. _Ah, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini…?_ Naruto membatin miris. Jadi, selama ini hanya dia saja yang menanggapi godaan itu dengan serius? Sedang bagi Sasuke… ah, ini adalah pekerjaannya.

Hari itu, di hari les terakhir sebelum ujian, Naruto menjawab dengan benar semua paket soal yang Sasuke berikan untuk pertama kalinya. Semua tanpa terkecuali. Maka Sasuke tak memberikan apapun. Tak ada ciuman, pelukan, maupun godaan yang Sasuke lontarkan hari itu. Dan Naruto bisa memakan makan malamnya dengan utuh tanpa Sasuke sentuh sedikit pun. Sasuke juga pulang tanpa kata. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan, _'Selamat berjuang untuk besok_ ,'

Dan di hari ujian, Naruto bisa menjawab dengan lancar seolah ia sudah hafal betul apa jawaban dari soal yang diberikan. Dengan telaten ia menuliskan cara-cara yang Sasuke ajarkan. Ia mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan rapi.

Tapi, ini bukan maunya. Ia tidak mau begini. Kalau nilainya sempurna, Sasuke takkan datang ke rumahnya. Sasuke takkan lagi mengajarinya. Sasuke takkan lagi memberikan ciuman hukuman. Sasuke takkan lagi menggodanya. Ia tak mau Sasuke pergi. Ia ingin Sasuke kembali, lagi.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMP keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil menguap. Setelah kegiatan mengajari Naruto berakhir, ia bisa sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk belajar. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin pulang bersama kami?" tanya segerombolan gadis. Sasuke menolak dengan tegas. "Tidak, terima kasih,". Ia langsung melenggang pergi. Setelah sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil.

"Sasuke!". Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Ia bingung melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya, setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada seniornya itu. Tepatnya, orang yang ia sukai. "Sasuke, tunggu!" Naruto terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari.

Sasuke melihat banyak kertas yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto—walau dengan IQ mendekati 200 miliknya itu. Setelah nafas Naruto dirasa normal, kemudian Naruto angkat bicara.

"Lihat Sasuke, lihat nilai ujianku," ia menunjukkan kertas-kertas ujian yang sudah selesai dikoreksi. _100, 100, 100, 100, 100._ Ia sempurna bahkan dalam matematika dan fisika. Namun Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa nilai 100 dikedua mata pelajaran itu dicoret dan diganti dengan 95?

"Lihat, ada yang salah. Kau masih harus mengajariku. Kau harus menghukumku. Ajari aku lagi, Sasuke," Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu karena memohon dibalik kertas ujian. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap kertas ujian Naruto sesaat. "Kau bodoh, Naruto. Kenapa bisa salah, hm?" Sasuke menengadah menatap mata Naruto—karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau sengaja menyalahkan soal itu agar nilaimu tidak sempurna?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Agar aku mencium-mu?" lanjut Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu lalu membuangnya. "Aku bukan lagi gurumu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tegas. Kini Naruto benar-benar malu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. "Ta-Tapi, seharusnya kau menciumku. Kau selalu melakukannya bila aku menjawab salah!" balas Naruto dengan rona merah yang hebat.

Seolah diberi lampu hijau, Sasuke kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto yang terdapat garis 3 layaknya kumis kucing. "Memangnya kau tidak keberatan, melakukannya dengan bocah SMP ini?" tanya Sasuke, dengan seringai menyebalkan. Masih saja sempat menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka padamu!" Naruto keceplosan. Wajahnya benar-benar sarat akan warna merah. Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berjinjit. Dikecupnya kening Naruto, mata, dan kedua pipi. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga," Sasuke membalas.

Sasuke menengadah, dan Naruto membungkukkan badan. Tubuh mereka memang tak begitu banyak selisih dari segi ketinggian.

Naruto memegangi kerah kemeja seragam Sasuke dengan gemetar, sementara Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Naruto mesra.

Kedua bibir itu bertaut. Mereka berciuman di tengah gang yang sepi dari pejalan kaki.

Sasuke mencoba menginvasi mulut Naruto lebih jauh, ia benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaannya lewat ciuman yang baginya—sangat berkesan.

Naruto tampak mengalah dari pergulatan bibir, karena Sasuke mencoba masuk ke mulutnya tanpa permisi. Ia kalah dalam ciuman panas yang menghabiskan nafas. Itu lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan dan jahil yang biasanya Sasuke berikan sebagai hukuman. Tadi adalah ciuman dalam yang sarat akan makna. Yang akan diingat, bagi Naruto maupun Sasuke, selamanya.

Saat Naruto mengakhiri momen itu, wajahnya benar-benar merah. _Kau manis sekali, Dobe_. Begitulah batin Sasuke berkata. Ia memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan memuja, ibu jarinya mengelap sisa liur entah milik siapa yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto. Sementara tangan kirinya mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan tergesa.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumahmu," ujar Sasuke tanpa ragu. Diseretnya Naruto yang mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan.

* * *

"Nghh~ Sa-Sasu—ke," terdengar rintihan kecil dari kamar si tunggal Namikaze. Ia dan satu pemuda lainnya—si Uchiha bungsu, tengah mengunci diri di kamar—berdua. Entah mengapa, kebetulan rumah kosong melompong. Sang ayah bekerja mendadak di luar kota, sedang ibu ada acara arisan teman lama—begitulah yang Naruto baca dari _memo_ yang di tinggalkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa meng-klaim Naruto Namikaze dengan leluasa.

Di atas ranjang inilah semua perlakuan Sasuke bermula. Padahal kalau dilihat, Sasuke yang notabene 4 tahun lebih muda itu harusnya menjadi pemuda yang di-bawah, di-klaim, yang mendesah keras dan yang memohon-mohon. Namun, Naruto yang lebih tua ini malah lebih di dominasi, menjadi yang di bawah dan pasrah atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Memang, tak ada yang peduli itu sekarang. Asal keduanya setuju, apalagi yang harus dirisaukan?

Ciuman dalam yang tadi dilakukan di jalan terulang lagi. Kembali, Sasuke menjajah mulut Naruto dengan lidah lihainya. Betapa _ero_ bocah SMP ini, pikir Naruto. Tapi ia suka, buktinya. Buktinya, Naruto menikmatinya. Ia malah meminta lebih. Ia ingin lebih dari ini. Ia ingin Sasuke hanya ada untuk dirinya.

Kini Sasuke duduk di atas Naruto. Sementara pemuda pirang itu rebahan pasrah di bawah kungkungan si pemuda _raven_. "Nghh~" Naruto melenguh karena baginya ciuman Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke benar-benar pintar memainkan dirinya. Dengan semua tipu muslihat yang Sasuke berikan, serta godaan-godaan yang ia keluarkan, dan dengan mudahnya ia terbuai karena dia begitu bodoh.

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasa Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia tidak begitu yakin kalau Sasuke menyukainya sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap kalau Sasuke menginginkan dirinya juga?

Masih dengan peraduan mulut yang panas, Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Naruto perlahan. Setelah terbuka semua, ia melepas ciuman itu setelah begitu lama kedua belah bibir saling menempel satu sama lain.

Dilihatnya Naruto terengah-engah akibat durasi peraduan yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar untuk seorang amatiran. "Kau—suka, dobe?" tanya Sasuke—masih duduk di atas Naruto yang kini sudah setengah telanjang. Dengan wajah merah, sisa liur di sudut bibir dan air mata siap menetes, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke kemudian menyentuh kedua puting kecoklatan yang sedikit mengeras itu. Naruto geli bukan main. "He-Hei! Apa yang kau—hhh~" Naruto bahkan tak sanggup berkata. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Lagi, ia menggoda pemuda pirang itu. Diusapnya kedua pucuk dadanya, dengan lembut dan perlahan. "Sa-Sasuke—ahh~ Ja-jangan menggodaku—nghh—ah!" keluh Naruto, tidak kuat terhadap perlakuan Sasuke—yang meraba titik sensitif miliknya.

Kemudian, Sasuke kembali bermain dengan mulut. Diciumnya pucuk dada itu, lalu dijilatnya hingga benar-benar mengeras. Naruto menggeliat tidak tahan. Maklum, ini adalah momen pertamanya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu ia bertanya pada Naruto, "Kau suka, dobe?". Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu malu mengucapkan kalau ia menyukainya. Sasuke berniat melanjutkan, namun sesuatu mengganggunya. Menyadari sesuatu, ia memasang seringai setan.

"Oho, yang di sini tidak sabaran sekali," ia kemudian mundur. Dirabanya kemaluan Naruto yang masih tertutup celana seragam. "Sa-Sasuke! Geli—ahh~" desahannya keluar karena mendadak Sasuke menekan-nekan alat kelaminnya yang setengah mengeras itu.

Dibukanya celana Naruto dengan tidak sabar, dilemparnya asal ke bawah ranjang beserta pakaian dalamnya. Sudah, Naruto sudah telanjang bulat di depan Uchiha bungsu satu ini.

"Aaa—hh~! Sa-Sasu—nggh!" Naruto menjerit tiba-tiba karena tanpa permisi Sasuke menjilat alat kelamin miliknya yang setengah tegang itu. Langsung, kelaminnya tegak tanpa penghalang. "Kau manis sekali, dobe," puji Sasuke. Naruto merengut. "Jangan panggil aku manis! Aku bukan wanita," sergah Naruto. Alis Sasuke naik, menggoda. "Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto sedikit malu, "Na-Naru. Panggil Naru saja," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping—malu. "Baiklah, Naru," panggil Sasuke—berbisik di telinga Naruto serak. Merah lagi pipi itu mendengarnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan tadi. Kembali ia jilat alat kelamin Naruto dengan gerakan sensual. Dari pangkal, hingga ke ujungnya yang bewarna merah dengan cairan bening yang memudahkannya untuk menjilat—sebagai pelumas. Seperti anak kecil menikmati es krim, atau balita dengan lollypop-nya?

"Sa-sa—su—ke, aarghh~ a-aku…" Naruto menoleh kesana kemari. Sensasi di alat kelaminnya sangatlah hebat. Tak pernah ia merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa ingin meledak bahagia dalam kenikmatan. "Ngg—ahh~ Sa-su, ngghh!" ia nyaris mencapai batasnya. Dan dengan menyebalkannya, Sasuke berhenti menjilati alat kelaminnya.

"Eits, siapa yang membolehkanmu keluar?" Sasuke mengejek. Naruto kesal. Hei! Hasratnya tertunda dan itu sangat sangat sangat tidak nyaman!

"Kau juga harus perhatikan aku, Naru~" ternyata Sasuke memang masih bocah yang manja. Sasuke kemudian melucuti seragamnya sendiri. Kelaminnya tak kalah tegak dan tidak kalah besar dari Naruto yang lebih tua darinya. Perbedaan fisik Sasuke dan Naruto tak begitu kentara. "Lihat, inilah bukti kalau aku sangat menginginkan dirimu," Sasuke berucap, ia mengecup perut Naruto. _Dasar ERO!_ Batin Naruto ngeri. Kelamin basah milik Naruto, Sasuke adu dengan kelamin tegaknya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

Gelenyar nikmat bak tersengat listrik dan didera kenikmatan secara bersamaan membuat keduanya merem-melek. Sasuke kembali duduk diatas Naruto, di depan alat genital milik lawan mainnya itu. Sementara Naruto masih dalam posisi tiduran memegangi seprai.

Sasuke tampak mengadu kedua alat kelamin itu yang sudah sama-sama diujung tanduk. Hanya meremas di luar saja sudah seenak ini. _Apa lagi… kalau diremas oleh lubang milik Naru. Sama sekali tak terbayang_. "Ngg—aaah~ Sasu—ke, aku ing—hh," Naruto memejamkan mata, nyaris mengeluarkan hasrat yang tadi tertunda. Sasuke pun sama, ia merasa sudah diujung tanduk.

Padahal hanya sekedar menyentuh dari luar saja, kenikmatan luar biasa sudah sangat terasa.

"Su-suke~ ngghh—aku suda—ahh, tidak tahan~!" Naruto benar-benar harus keluar sekarang. Sasuke mempercepat remasan tangan pada kedua alat kelamin yang saling beradu itu. "Ngg—ahh~! S-a—ahhhh!" terdengar pekikan Naruto yang mengeluarkan hasratnya lebih dulu. Cairan putih menyembur dan mengenai perut serta dada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa menunda klimaksnya. Dijilatnya cairan yang menempel di dadanya dan dipoleskannya ke bibir. Lalu, di ciumnya Naruto—dengan ganas. _Dasar, dari mana bocah ini belajar teknik-teknik seperti ini? Dasar ero!_ Batin Naruto menggila. Ia dipaksa merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri.

Menyudahi ciuman, Sasuke menggunakan cairan itu untuk menggoda lubang anus Naruto. Ditekan-tekannya pelan, lalu setelah licin, ia memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalamnya.

"Nggaahh~! Sa-kit!" Naruto mencicit. Posisi telah berganti. Naruto duduk, menyender ke tembok sisi ranjang. Dan Sasuke menggoda lubangnya, dengan bahu sebagai penyangga kaki Naruto yang terangkat. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalau milikku ada di dalam sini," ujar Sasuke mesum. Naruto menggeplak kepala Sasuke. "MESUM!" ujarnya singkat. Sasuke terkekeh. "Walau begitu, tapi kau tetap suka kan?" godanya. Sasuke menyentakkan jari telunjuk.

"AAGGHH~!" Seolah menyentuh titik yang tepat, Naruto berseru keras karena kaget. "Hmm, tepat ya?" Sasuke kembali menggoda. Lalu, Sasuke menambah jarinya menjadi 2. Kembali, ia menyerang titik yang sama. "AARRGHH~ SASUKE—STOP—AHH! BER—HH—ENTI MENGGODA—AHH, KU!" susah payah Naruto berkata demikian. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Bisa ia lihat, penis Naruto sudah berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau benar-benar," Sasuke sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Dengan kelaminnya yang sudah tegang, ia masuk ke lubang itu. Panas, sempit, dan basah. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke di alat kelaminnya. Sudah jelas, alat kelamin adalah organ paling sensitif karena mempunyai banyak pembuluh darah dan syaraf.

"Ngg—Sasuke, ce—pat! Jangan meng—godaku!" lagi-lagi Naruto berujar. Tuh kan, ia malah meminta lebih sekarang. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menurut padamu," Sasuke mengalah. Ia akan baik hari ini.

Gerakan maju mundur dilakukan Sasuke. Ritme pelan menjadi awal, namun kemudian menjadi tak beraturan. Cepat, panas, basah. "Aaahh~ Lagi, lagi—ihh, Sasu-ke—eh!" Naruto berucap menggoda.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Ia nyaris klimaks, lubang milik Naruto berkedut meremasnya manja. "Aaahh, aku—mau—hh, kelu—aaarrhh!" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cairan. Otomatis, lubangnya berkontraksi dengan alat kelamin Sasuke saat ia klimaks barusan. _Sialan! Kenapa—harus… keta.._ "Aat—aahhh!" Sasuke menyemburkan hasratnya yang tertunda sejak tadi.

Naruto lemas. Ia keluar 2 kali dalam se ronde. Sasuke masih mengatur nafas, namun ia menatap Naruto yang kelelahan. "Ne, Naru. Bagaimana bocah SMP ini? Hebat kan?" Sasuke berujar dengan sombong. Naruto mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Che, dasar iblis nakal," ia bangkit setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan alat kelamin dari lubangnya yang penuh cairan cinta.

Direngkuhnya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan mesra dan penuh kehangatan. "Kau benar-benar bocah nakal ya, Sasuke," ujarnya. Sasuke tersenyum, "Tapi siapa ya, yang cinta pada bocah nakal itu?" goda Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Naru, aku cinta padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tulus. Naruto terpenjat kaget.

"Hah? Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa? Ulang!" perintah Naruto dengan pipi merona merah. Sasuke baru saja sadar kalau ia telah mengucapkan kalimat memalukan. "Aku takkan mengulang," jawabnya dengan rona merah tipis di pipi pucatnya. "Dasar! Kau benar-benar bocah!" ucap Naruto.

"Che, siapa yang bocah disini hm?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto mundur, kembali menyender di tembok. "Ronde kedua, dobe," ujar Sasuke—membuat hari kian panjang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

"Biarkan Sasuke-kun menikahi Naruto-chan," pinta Mikoto saat rapat 4 orang di rumah kediaman Uchiha malam itu. Kushina kaget, Minato apalagi. "Aku mengerti ini sangat aneh. Anak-ku dan anakmu laki-laki. Namun, aku sangat ingin melihat mereka berdua bahagia sebagai sepasang suami istri," jelas Mikoto dengan nada haru dramatis.

Kushina kemudian tertawa. "Mikoto, tidak perlu begitu. Aku senang malah. Naru akan mendapatkan pasangan seperti Sasuke-kun. Sempurna!" balas Kushina setuju. Fugaku yang sudah setuju dari awal hanya diam, sedangkan Minato.

"A-Ano… Kushina… tapi kan…" Minato hendak mengelak tapi. BRAK! "MI-NA-TO, SUDAH DIAM SAJA," Kushina mengancam dengan mata semerah laser. "Ku-Kushi-na, ba-baik aku menurut saja!" Minato akhirnya patuh. Ia menghela nafas. "Kurasa, sebagai seorang ayah, aku harus bergantung pada Naruto. Aku akan merestui ini kalau Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan Sasuke," ujar Minato—mengambil tindakan netral.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto menolak," ujar Mikoto. Kushina juga berpikiran sama. "Karena umur hanyalah sebuah angka,".

Dan, benar bukan? Naluri ibu tak pernah salah.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Halo, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Natsume!

Saya mem- _post_ ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menelantarkan pada _reader_ yang menunggu sequel cerita sebelumnya.

Maaf saya baru kembali dari istirahat panjang *ditendang*

Yah pokoknya baca ini dulu lah yaa, sebagai penghibur bagi anda-anda yang haus akan SasuNaru

Akhir kata, _review_ loh yaa!

Sankyuu

Natsume Midorikawa


End file.
